symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Kazanari (GotenSakurauchi)
Blue |Relatives = Fudō Kazanari (Biological Father, Grandfather) Yatsuhiro Kazanari (Father, Biological older half brother) Genjuro Kazanari (Uncle, Biological older half brother) |Occupation = Idol Symphogear User |VA (Japanese) = Nana Mizuki}} is one of the main protagonists of the ''Senki Zesshō Symphogear'' series. She is a Symphogear user and wields the Ame no Habakiri relic. Etymology - Means "Wing". - Means "Crying Wind". History Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amou She was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. Synopsis EX At the beginning of Senki Zesshō Symphogear EX, she and Maria performed at the Tokyo Dome. Attacks & Abilities Holy Chant Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron Attacks |-| Canon Attacks= * - Tsubasa does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. * - Tsubasa conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. It is useful for targeting large numbers of opponents and can be used even if Tsubasa is immobilized. * - Tsubasa transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. * - Tsubasa conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, which can either be dropped on the enemy or thrusted down with assistance from a kick by Tsubasa. The sword is sufficiently large and thick that it can be used as a shield. By the time of Symphogear G Tsubasa is able to perform this attack many times in rapid succession. * - Tsubasa throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, disabling their movement. This attack is actually a ninja technique learned from Ogawa Shinji, who can use it as well. * - Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Tsubasa projects a vast stream of flames from both blades as well as her feet, resulting in wings which allow her to fly. At the peak of the attack the flames turn from red to blue and engulf Tsubasa in the image of a phoenix which rams through the target. * - A variation of Blue Flash that Tsubasa used while in X-Drive. *'Superb Song' - Tsubasa's Superb Song is similar to Kanade's in that it acts as a simple wide-area destructive attack, but is much more focused in its area of effect. Because Tsubasa is well synchronized with her Symphogear, she does not risk death or destruction of her relic the way Kanade does, but use of the Superb Song will still leave her bedridden for quite some time. *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. * - A more controlled variant of Soaring Phoenix. Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Tsubasa joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack. * - An attack that also utilizes her motorcycle, Tsubasa unfolds the blades on her ankles and attaches them to the front of the motorcycle creating a large piercing blade. This attack can also be used while Tsubasa has her armed gear in hand. *'S2CA Tri Burst' - To win against a Noise with a very high growth ability Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki sings their Superb Song, the energy created, destroying most of the Noise is then taken upon Hibiki with a great effort of her part. Combining the Gears of her arms together to form a new one on her right arm and once the energy fully concentrate in it, she jumps towards the main body of the Noise using the Gear of her waist as rocket, punch it while her Gear spins furiously and make the final thrust, creating a rainbow light tornado destroying completly the Noise and rising high in the sky. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlám's armor components that deliver a combined punch fuelled by the energy of all six Symphogears. * - A variation of Blue Flash where her Armed Gear remains in its katana form. * - A stronger version of Fiery Windblades. It's powered up even more when the moon is out. * - Similar to Soaring Phoenix, only she also ignites the blades on her legs as well and uses all four blades to deliver a barrage of flaming slashes to her target. * - * - *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - * - |-| Fanon Attacks= Songs |-|Solo Songs= |-|Group Songs= {| style="width:120px; background:#f2f2f2; margin:auto;text-align:center; empty-cells: hide;" border="1"" border="3" |- | colspan="5" style="background:orange;color:white;" | Tsubasa's Canon Group Songs |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Gyakkō no Flügel ! style=background:#f2f2f2|ORBITAL BEAT ! style=background:#f2f2f2|FIRST LOVE SONG ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Fushichō no Flamme ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Hajimari no Babel |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Nijiiro no Flügel ! style=background:#f2f2f2|RADIANT FORCE ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Seiten Galaxy Cross ! style=background:#f2f2f2|BAYONET CHARGE ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Gekishō Infinity |- ! ! ! ! ! |- ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Fūgetsu no Shissō ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Axia no Kaze ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Rikka Ryōran ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Angelic Remnant ! style=background:#f2f2f2|PERFECT SYMPHONY |- ! ! ! |- ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Xtreme Vibes ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Ashita e no Flügel ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Souyoku no Wing Beat |- | colspan="5" style="background:orange;color:white;" | Tsubasa's Fanon Group Songs |- ! |- ! style=background:#f2f2f2|Mirai no Kiseki Relationships Family Friends Quotes Gallery Symphogear EX Character Song 5.png|EX character song cover References Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:GotenSakurauchi